


You make me strong.

by rashyhobbit



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), The Danish Girl - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashyhobbit/pseuds/rashyhobbit
Summary: 這是一個愛、勇氣、與茫然，描繪兩人之間的扶持如何讓人生昇華、讓彼此美麗而變得堅強的勵志故事。貫徹「You made me beautiful, and now you make me strong」的真實與腦洞的邪惡。





	

最近早上出門前，莉莉坐在梳妝台剛抬手要依序拿起瓶瓶罐罐時，會覺得有些違和感。  
低頭用手指撫過這些精美的藝品，順序、擺放位置都是她印象中昨晚使用完放置的大概方位，她稍微審視了一番，想著大概是她多心了，也許是最近籌備跟歌妲、烏拉的行動藝術聯名畫展大概讓她精神有些緊繃。  
她拍完保濕、看看毛孔收斂的狀況，慢慢打底、雙脣不自覺微張、舌尖上頂地細細描上眼線和唇線，用畫筆為鏡中的那張臉雕琢輪廓與色調，以及一些些的金粉與香氛；為了平撫可能的緊張感，她特意撲上新買的腮紅並以少用的珊瑚色唇膏做最後的點綴。

輕輕抿了抿雙唇，雙手邊捧邊整兩頰捲髮的弧度，前往客廳與她的同居人共進早餐。  
她年長的男友知道今天的活動她需要時間精心準備，所以早已起床布置好小餐桌以及簡易的早餐，有點可惜的是，大廚已經脫下圍裙、坐在一旁看報紙等她共進早餐。

莉莉坐下前先到同居人旁傾身給他早安吻，嗅著對方頰邊散發的淡淡的刮鬍水味，她此時才感覺到清醒，彷彿一天必須經過這個儀式才會揭幕。  
吃完邊緣微焦、中央晶瑩飽滿的太陽蛋、舖滿果凍般厚重果醬的烤吐司，空氣與口中瀰漫暖洋洋的香味，莉莉滿足地擦擦嘴，出門前回頭再與同居人淺啄一會兒，看對方淡色的唇瓣也印上不均勻的珊瑚色，她捧著對方的臉像對待小孩似的扶著臉左右搓揉搖晃、笑著說晚上還有酒會，也許會直接跟歌妲、烏拉她們通宵聊天，叫他不必等門先睡了。  
由於是假日，所以散著一頭黑髮夾雜白鬢的男人表示了解。

莉莉搭車提早前往畫廊，多虧事先與公關公司討論多次流程、反覆預演以及幸運女神的眷顧，開幕以及展演過程順利落幕，到了晚上酒會，工作人員、記者及來賓分別搭乘安排好的接送車抵達飯店宴會廳，一時間觥籌交錯，水晶吊燈在頭頂耀射閃爍而不搶眼的光芒，暖黃的壁爐及鑲金的壁飾營造復古的幽微氛圍，收到邀請函到場的男女按照赴宴潛規則穿戴符合此次展演年代的禮服，讓畫面彷彿是生命從油畫中跳脫框架、在眼前悠然映放。

烏拉玉指塗著豔紅的蔻丹、握著水菸在紅絨布沙發上與三五好友敬酒暢談，發出爽朗的笑聲；不遠處她學生時代的青梅竹馬漢斯則拿著兩個酒杯走向歌妲。

與幾個有意日後開發新合作計畫的工作室經理以及藝術監製商談後，她忽然很想回去見見帕西。

只是幾杯香檳與紅酒（也許還有些起司與酒漬櫻桃、煙燻鴨胸和白蘭地檸檬瑪德蓮），但事業與興趣都發展得十分順利，一切都讓她覺得飄飄然。  
她和烏拉說她先行離開，姊妹通宵會就等下次，說著看向一邊的漢斯與歌妲；烏拉嗤地笑著說，已婚人士禁不了熬夜～去吧去吧，回家早點睡覺吧，性感的紅唇與指尖對她下逐客令。

與善解人意的烏拉交換吻別後，她穿戴好絲巾與大衣馬上招車返家，想要和年長的伴侶分享今天的一切，以及感謝幸運女神、朋友、與他的支持鼓勵；鑰匙轉開門，脫下外衣呼喚同居人的小名，卻沒有得到回應。

大概是睡了。  
她有些失落地想，急於分享的心情沉靜了一些，她到餐廳開了瓶酒，轉身看到桌上有一盤小點心以及叮嚀的字條，又讓她覺得開心不已，被關心了解的雀躍讓她覺得暖、從食道至腦袋湧上灼熱－－不管對方已經入睡這點，她抓著酒杯邊嚥下酒液邊小跑步跑向臥房，打開房門，連長的戀人背對著房門、果不其然已進入夢鄉。

靜謐的空間與不久前的酒會形成強烈對比，床頭小燈昏黃的光線勾勒出戀人偉岸的剪影與輪廓，呢喃般的呼吸聲竟然比整晚所有的酒精累積起來還更讓她沉醉。

The Breath of Graves－－如果有這款酒或者是香水以之命名，她一定二話不說直接買下，而那滋味想必純度極高、極為火辣，沒有理性可言喻度量。

她咬著嘴唇在腦袋打著靈光乍現的壞主意，把喝光的酒杯順手藏進衣櫥裡，想像自己是隻潛伏在叢林中、緊盯著獵物的黑豹，躡手躡腳趴在地毯匍匐前進（即使不會被任何人發現），兩個指節攀上床沿窺伺動靜，確認對方側睡的迷人厚背依然不動如山，再挺起身子將膝蓋一公分、兩公分、三公分慢慢移上床面，生怕彈簧床的起伏與聲響會提前驚醒同居人。

難得可以兩手撐在床上觀察對方的滋味讓她相當興奮，她伏下身段、企圖嗅聞同居人的後頸，預期著清爽的肥皂、洗髮精、牙膏等等的氣味，但她卻覺察到花香，一點點甜膩的，讓她熟悉的。  
她又更將頭探了過去，越過對方的身軀將床頭燈的亮度調至最高階，突如其來的光亮甚至不須莉莉出手就讓正在黑甜鄉的男人驚醒，隨著對方迅雷不及掩耳的起身、那香味與模樣同時竄入莉莉的鼻尖與面前。

莉莉驚訝不已，瞬間酒醒了好大半，但應該遠遠不及面前的男人僅能由雙眼透露的驚恐－－

「妳、怎麼回來了？」  
那低沉的嗓音由於起床而帶點沙啞，此時還夾雜著隱約的不安。  
莉莉倒是一時之間說不出話來，「噢……我…」

就算10秒前她還有任何疑慮，現在也分毫不存。  
就算20秒前她還有想和對方分享的喜悅，現在也不及男人眼神所透露的重要。  
她伸出手碰觸對方臉上的面膜邊緣，男人本想搶先一步毀屍滅跡，但莉莉「噓……」地制止他，慢慢將乾涸、僵硬而緊黏在臉上的纖維剝下，像對待脆弱的水煮蛋一樣、對待那顆隱藏在緊蹙的眉頭底下的心。

「你身上有女人的香味，」她克制不住覺得有趣的心情笑著說，「是我的保養品的味道，你如果想要擦的話，可以直接跟我說，為什麼要這樣偷偷摸摸的？而且敷著面膜睡覺不是個好主意。」

她捧起對方的臉，看對方似乎欲言又止，一時半刻大概無法從這男人的口中問出任何事情，她只好繼續隨意聊天，例如；例如她隱約有覺得拿保養品時感覺怪怪的，順序位置沒變，但方向有點不一樣、覺得用量好像有點快。

講到一個段落，她握著他的手，看著她的同居人，等待葛雷夫開口。  
雖然對方看起來在「彼此之間不應該有秘密」與「開口會要人命」之間掙扎，但莉莉的耐心終究等來了那一刻，對方絞緊得幾乎快連在一起的眉毛緩緩鬆開，如同他的心防與雙唇。

「莉莉，我希望我配得上妳。」  
「你怎麼會這麼想？」

莉莉聞言，捧起同居人的臉頰讓兩人四目相對，還殘留著精華液的臉頰略感滑膩，就像他們現在之間的氣氛一樣，黏呼呼而沉重。  
她這時候多希望自己像好友一樣擁有讀心術，這樣是否就能立刻知道對方的顧慮，對症下藥地了解他的同居人一反常態的行為。

並非莉莉覺得男人塗抹保養品有何不妥，而是一直以來她選購保養品、化妝品時，葛雷夫都沒有意見，平常也沒看到他使用或表現出有興趣的樣子，加上現在恐懼被她發現、又心有所慮的神情，都讓人嗅到平靜的生活底下突生的洶湧。

「是我做了什麼？」  
「不、妳怎麼會那麼想？」男人脫口而出一模一樣的話，「妳那麼青春貌美、那麼才華洋溢，這是……這問題不在妳，而在我自己。」  
莉莉失笑，「嘿，不要灌我迷湯，是連我都不能說的問題？」

莉莉知道這問法有點狡猾，有點像是情感勒索，彷彿「既然你愛我，就應該迎合我的要求」的概念；但她深知這些男人的愛面子與沙文主義，有時候不這麼做，不用些手段，就無法撬開緊得跟什麼一樣的嘴。

「自尊心的問題。」

男人被摸得抿起嘴唇，像個孩子一樣反抗地抿住同居人狀似想掰開他嘴巴的指尖。  
看著這個比她年長多歲、一臉老派的男人此時不服輸瞪著自己的眼睛，莉莉忍不住笑了出來。

「還咬我？我還沒跟你算偷用保養品的帳！」男人變得生動的表情鼓舞了莉莉，她就著被咬住的指頭往對方嘴上親了一大口，「你的眼光還不錯，挑的面膜是最好的那種。」

她說著邊走下床，從浴室拿濕毛巾幫葛雷夫擦拭臉上的黏膩，打算重新幫他完成完整的保養程序。

毛巾底下是有點負罪感的臉，想要享受卻又偷睜開眼睛用試探的眼神盯著她。

「既然你覺得自己可以處理好，那我就不多問了；但我還是希望你知道，我們之間沒有配不配得上誰的問題……你的談吐、風度，還有包容我的任性跟不務正業，真的要說配不上，那也是我配不上你……」

莉莉順勢說出了心中偶爾會出現的想法，大抵上關於巫師與凡人之間、或者雙方家世與地位之間的問題；不知道是情感勒索奏效，還是這無意中使出的以退為進奏效，葛雷夫以迅雷不及掩耳的速度反抓住了她的手，她看見男人眼底的掙扎，還有心疼。

有什麼就要呼之欲出了。

「不、這……好吧，我說。」  
「我以為我用年齡和歲月累積起來的一切，正構築成我能讓妳依靠的資本。但提到年齡上的差距，有時候……我變得，不像是我。我是說，妳那麼年輕，而我……」

「你怎麼知道，我不是因為你老才喜歡你呢？」男人瞬間受到打擊的神情讓故意想作弄他的莉莉發笑，「逗你的，你真的想太多了。」然後送上安慰的親吻。  
莉莉引導兩人的手掌改為十指緊扣，事實上她真的從不覺的兩人的年齡或者外貌上有什麼距離。  
她前面所說的都是真的，這個男人的穩重與氣度，包容與成熟的手段，經過了時間的試探及累積，才是讓她真正墜入情網與做出改變人生的決定的關鍵。

「首先，客觀上來說，我們的歲數差距不大；主觀上來說，你會嫌我幼稚嗎？」  
「當然不。」  
聽到想聽的答案，莉利又獎勵他一個吻，「那就對了，這是個相對的概念，我喜歡你，不是因為你的年齡，更不可能讓年齡影響我們之間的感情；我不知道你是遇到了什麼事情開始對自己沒有自信，但我愛你，帕西。」

兩人靠得極近，近得足以直視對方的靈魂、交換相濡以沫的感情。  
被莉莉突如其來的告白掀起心中波盪的男人此刻只想向眼前的女子索吻，「我知道、我知道。」柔嫩得像花瓣般的唇還帶著酒香，融合著體溫與頸窩的香水味

莉莉捧著他的頭顱，安撫地拍著他的背，宛如母神。  
「我們相愛的這件事，能夠強大到足以驅散你的煩惱嗎？」

葛雷夫閉上眼，把口鼻埋入莉莉的髮間。  
「我現在覺得我的煩惱過於膚淺，彷彿都不再有意義；妳的言語帶著魔力，莉莉，妳讓我變得更加強壯，更有自信了，謝謝妳是如此愛我。」

伸手到男人背後的梳妝台，取過保濕化妝水倒出些許，莉莉輕輕拍撫他的臉頰，確認他的神情已一掃不久前的陰霾，恢復往常一般的風采與光芒，這才鬆懈了肩頭、放下心來。

「你一直都有多到滿出來的自信，這我倒是不擔心。」她說。  
「我也愛妳親愛的……對了，妳今天怎麼這麼早回來，開幕跟酒會順利嗎？」

莉莉手指點著嘴唇，放鬆之後身體讓胃部的酒精重新在血管中奔流，她認真思考了一秒，把雙臂鬆軟地放回男人肩上，提出兩全其美的方法。

「嗯……你還有多到滿出來的『強壯』嗎？也許我們不要浪費時間，待會邊跟你分享？」  
美利堅魔法國會魔法安全部要員面對尖銳的質疑，甚有餘裕地露出今晚第一個笑容，「我的『強壯』妳更不用擔心。」

他打了響指關上房間裡唯一的光源，「只怕待會妳沒有機會分享。」

end.  
=================================  
作者的話：  
關什麼燈RRRRRR！！！！(痛哭)

 

=================================  
小劇場：

「謝謝你帕西，今天的餐點很美好。」享受了與戀人悠閒的共餐時光，莉莉笑著道謝。  
「不客氣，妳慢慢把茶喝完，我去結帳。」葛雷夫手拿難得一用的莫魔用錢包，到櫃台前結帳。

「喔~A桌兩份套餐對嗎，您跟您女兒總共是OO元~」  
站在櫃台前的中年男子一陣錯愕，完全沒預料到的對話讓他瞬間無法反應，只能讓店員流利的應對接續，「收您OO元~啊那是你女兒的男朋友嗎，很帥喔~」

聞言，中年男子轉過頭，果真如對方所說，有個男人在和莉莉搭話。但想走回頭也不是，馬上又被店員的找錢招呼逼得轉回櫃台。  
「找您OO元，唉您跟您女兒感情真好耶，女兒那麼漂亮又會跟爸爸出來吃飯~很乖巧捏~歡迎下次再來喔~」

「帕西你猜我剛剛遇到誰，剛剛遇到了漢斯喔~……你怎麼了，帕西？」

**Author's Note:**

> 以及附上一張圖  
> 手殘沒能畫出莉莉和部長的萬分之一美貌，請大家高抬貴手(戴上鍋蓋)  
> http://i264.photobucket.com/albums/ii161/rashyhobbit/You%20make%20me%20strongweb.jpg


End file.
